Lazy BoyShikaOC
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Hyperactive, manual labor hating, Kitten poofs into the Narutoverse where she panics, runs around in circles screaming, runs into Rock Lee, makes friends with Naruto, and annoys the nubs out of one lazy ninja. Not in that exact order. Rated T for potty mouthing. This is a Shikamaru/OC fanfiction because there are not enough of them. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I have to do four today! Yosh, I am so excited! So while I wait for my Suigetsu one to be finished—yeah, I was supposed to finish it yesterday, but I just…couldn't because the internet wouldn't let me watch the battle between Deidara and Sasuke. Stupid.**

**So, this will be an OC/Shikamaru fanfic. Ha-ha. I love Shikamaru, ha. I couldn't come up with a title, I'm sorry about it. So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. See how boring I got with the disclaimer? *sigh* oh well, here's the summary…**

**Summary: ****hyperactive, manual labor hating, Kitten poofs into the Narutoverse where she panics, runs around in circles screaming, runs into Rock Lee, makes friends with Naruto, and annoys the nubs out of one lazy ninja. Not in that exact order.**

Okay, well, I really don't know what's going on, but I was dancing outside in the pouring rain, and then there was some lightning that looked like Harry Potter's scar, so I stopped dancing for moment and marveled at it.

The next thing I know? I'm lying on my back in what looks like the Konoha training grounds from Naruto. I tried to sit up, "Ah, my head," I groaned. "God." I shook my head, standing up slowly. I'm in the Naruto universe, I thought.

Ohmigawd, I have gymnastics today! I'm gonna miss it! AAAAHHHH. I started hyperventilating. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I repeated over and over. "Wait, I can't just stand here panicking! I have to do something!"

So I did do something I began running in wide circles, screaming about how the apocalypse is upon us. "I just want one last pudding cup!" I screamed, making this weird gurgling noise. "Ah! I didn't even have my first kiss! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Suddenly I heard muffled voices, so I calmed down, not slowing my running, just stopped screaming—lest they think me crazy. I look to where I heard the voices, and lo! Look a 'yonder!

There are some people walking over here. What? I must have danced into a cosplay scenery. Yeah, that's it. That's the only logical explanation as to why Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are walking over here.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked when they got over here.

"Me?"

"Well, duh," Ino said. "You're the only other one here."

"I'm Kitten," I said, looking at Ino—who was even prettier in real life. "But you can call me Kat, or you know whatever."

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked me. I looked over at him, feeling all sad that he's going to die later.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Hey, have the chunnin exams taken place yet?"

"No, not yet. Next month," Asuma said, confused. "You want to take part in them?"

"Ew, no," I scrunched up my nose, holding up my hands. "See these hands? These hands do not do manual labor. Ninja-ing is manual labor."

"Wow, you just might be worse than Shikamaru," Ino said, looking disgusted.

"Shikamaru?" I looked over to the boy mentioned, who was staring at the clouds. "Ha-ha, he's looking at the clouds," I giggled.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ino interrupted me. "How did you know that that is Shikamaru?"

"The same way I know that you're Ino, he's Choji, and he's Asuma," I shrugged. "I come from an alternate universe where you are just cartoon characters! And everyone hates you for some reason," I said, pointing to Ino, and then going to Choji. "People think of you as a cute little brother, and people think that Shikamaru and Temari are soul mates, but that's a lie because Shikamaru and I are obviously going to end up together."

"What?" Ino asked, not even trying to hide her confusion.

"Well, maybe not because you never know, Shikamaru might just end up with Temari, and then I could run away and join the Akatsuki, and either fall in love with Deidara, Hidan, Itachi—oh yeah!—Pein, Sasori, or Madara."

Asuma looked at me, bewildered. "How do you know of the Akatsuki?" he demanded to know. "That's classified information!"

"I already told you," I whined. "I come from a different world where you guys don't really exist. I know everything about all of you." That sentence was followed by maniacal laughter.

"Really?" Ino asked, skeptically. "Then what does my parents' shop sell?"

"Flowers," I replied. "I like flowers. They're pretty."

"What's my favorite kind of food?" Choji asked. "What kind of food don't I like?"

"You're favorite food are Korean barbeque, snacks, and sweets," I said. "You're least favorite things to eat are anything inedible."

"What does Shikamaru what in life?" Ino asked.

"Clarify?"

"What does Shikamaru want his life to turn out like?"

"He wants to marry a girl that's not too beautiful and not too ugly," I started. "He wants to have two children first a girl and then a boy. He wants to retire after his daughter gets married and his son becomes a successful shinobi. Then He wants to die, peacefully in his sleep after his wife."

The four shinobi stared at me ion wide-eyed shock, making me uncomfortable. "Stop looking at me!"

"How did you know that?" Choji asked. "All of that?"

"I _told_ you," I snapped, getting impatient. "I come from…blah blah blah. Okay?"

"Yeah, but I only told Choji that," Shikamaru said, not really seeming to care. "I never told anyone else."

"During the chunnin exams, you're faced with a life or death situation," I told him. "And you start think 'Aw man, what a drag. I never wanted to become a shinobi.' Then you said something about only doing it to make your father proud or something. Then you said what I just said about all you wanting in life."

"So you can read people's minds?" Choji asked.

I deadpanned. "No, in the cartoon that you guys are in, they play your thoughts out loud because it would be boring if you're watching Shikamaru squatting their supposedly waiting for death to come for like five bazillion hours."

"So how'd you get here then?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who get where?" I asked him.

"You get here," he said. "In our world."

"Well I don't know," I said. "I was dancing in the rain and then there was some lightning and it was shaped cool, and then POOF, here I am!"

"Why were you dancing in the rain?" Choji asked.

"Because I enjoy the rain," I smiled.

"Asuma-sensei, what are we going to do?" Ino asked the man.

"Well, we'll have to take her back to the village and bring her to the Hokage," he replied.

My ears perked up. "Hokage?" I asked, suddenly hyper. "Hokage is Sarutobi, yes?"

Asuma nodded.

"Do you guys have pudding here? Is there anything to eat besides ramen and meat?" I started questioning them as we began walking towards the village.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" Shikamaru asked. "Jeez, what a drag."

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked. "Like to sleep and live and stuff? Can I stay with Choji? Oh, oh! Is Naruto in the village? Can I stay with him? No, ha-ha, what about duck-butt head? Oh, when can I run away and meet Itachi? No! I wanna stay with Rock Lee! Ha-ha, he has the power of youth! You know what else he has?"

"What?" Ino asked.

"Bushy eyebrows," I giggled. "Can I stay with Shikamaru because he complains a lot, and I think it would be funny. Oh, how about-" I broke off, feeling a vibration in my right butt pocket. I blinked, listening.

_Ring ring. Hello. Ring ring. H-hello. Ring ring. Hello. Ring Ring. H-hellooo. You have a bad connection! Time to go down below, into the liquid abyss…_

Upon hearing the strange noises, the four shinobi took fighting stances, while I giggled, taking out my phone. "Hello," I answered.

"_Where are you?"_ I heard Mama J ask through the phone.

"It's kind of a long story," I told her.

"_Get your ass here now, you have vocals!"_

"Uh, I can't really do that right now, you see I'm in an alternate dimension, and don't know how to get back. So I'll practice my vocals here until I can get back. Okay?"

"_No, I-"_

"Okay, well I love you-"

"_Don't you dare hang up-"_

"Bye," click. "Ooohhh, Mama J is sooo going to kill me!"

"What is that?" Ino asked.

"My cell phone? Well, it's kind of like your communicators, except its cooler," I shrugged. "So, anyways, where am I going to stay?"

"We'll figure that out after you meet the Hokage," Asuma answered.

"Is-is he scary?" I pouted. "Can Shikamaru come in with me because I think it would bother him, and then he'd complain about how troublesome I am."

"I'll go in with you if you stop talking," Shikamaru said. "But if you can't stop talking, I won't go in."

In response, I zipped my lips and locked it, throwing away the key, and gave him a thumbs up to which he replied with a shaking of his head and a "What a drag."

**There's chapter one! Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want me to die? Uh…don't answer that last one. Please review and tell me what you think! Loves and hugs, minions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO GUESS WHAT? THIS STORY IS GOING TO TURN INTO A TRILOGY! I just thought I should mention that 'cause I just decided there would be two more stories after this one. Sorry for the long wait, I meanted to publish this yesterday, but I got tired and fell asleep.**

**In the rest of my updates for all of my stories, I will be saying this: NOTICE: SINCE I START SCHOOL ON AUGUST 22****ND****, I WON'T BE POSTING AS OFTEN BECAUSE I HAVE TO GET MY UNIFORMS, SCHOOL SUPPLIES AND I HAVE ALL THIS OTHER STUFF I HAVE TO DO. I WON'T BE POSTING AS MUCH DURING THE SCHOOL SEASON AS WELL BECAUSE OF HOMEWORK AND MY NEED TO SLEEP.**

**I hope you all understand. I also apologize for the long wait and thank you all for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own Kitten.**

After five minutes of walking and sharing some chips with Choji, I started to get bored…and tired of walking. I grabbed Shikamaru's arm, forcing him to stop. "What is it now?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and climbed onto his back. "What are you doing?" he asked. Ino looked at us.

I shrugged at her, trying to tell her I refused to talk. "She's not going to talk," Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag…"

Five minutes later found us at the Hokage's tower where Shikamaru carried me up the stairs, complaining all the way there with Asuma ahead of us.

The smoker waited for us at the Hokage's office door. I climbed off of Shikamaru and watched him crack his back.

"Ugh, why are girls so troublesome?" he groaned. He turned about to go back down the stairs when I grabbed his arm, shaking my head. "What?"

I pulled him into the Hokage's room. "You said that you would go in with me if I didn't talk during the trip," I explained. "I made a _huge_ effort not to talk. So you stay."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, I promised Choji that I'd take him to get some barbeque. Well the whole team actually. Would you like to com, Kitten?" he asked.

"Uh…sure! I bet that makes Shikamaru happy, ne?"

He linked his hands behind his head. "Whatever," was his only reply.

"Asuma, who is this girl?" the Hokage asked, breaking up our little conversations.

Asuma and I turned to face the old man. Asuma out of respect and me out of curiosity. He looked even _older_ than in the anime! Gross! "Hokage-sama," Asuma said. "We found her in the training grounds. She claims to be of another world.

He nodded. "Ah, I see," he then addressed me. "What is your name?"

I put down a book that I was playing with. "Me? I'm Kitten, but you can call me Kat…" I trialed off as I began playing with the book again.

"Hmm…" the Hokage seemed deep in thought.

"Shikamaru, can you teach me how to play shogi?" I addressed the boy, not looking up from the book.

He turned his head to me. "Why not just ask Asuma-sensei?"

"Well, you're better," I said in a matter-of-fact type of voice. I heard him sigh.

"It'll be troublesome, but okay…"

"Yay!"

"Kitten," the Hokage said. I looked up from the book.

"Huh?"

"Where do you come from?"

"San Diego," I told him. He nodded.

"We will need to find you a place to stay…" he mumbled. He then called in an Anbu. I put down the book, walking over to the masked person. I touched his mask.

"Ohh! The masks feel cool!" I commented. Then I hugged the Anbu who pushed me away.

The Hokage sighed. "Hawk, please go inform Shikaku and Yoshino of this situation. Tell that that she will be staying with them," he said, handing the Anbu an envelope that he had to dig for.

I grinned broadly, running over to Shikamaru. "Did you hear that, Shika-kun? I'm staying with you! Isn't that great?"

He sighed, "Troublesome…"

"Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked, questioningly. The Hokage waved us away, saying something about how he was too old for this job.

"Barbeque?" Asuma asked as we walked down the stairs to meet Ino and Choji.

"DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY BARBEQUE?" I heard Choji yell from the bottom of the stairs. Shikamaru shook his head.

*At the Barbeque Joint*

"Do they have cupcakes here?" I asked, curiously.

"No," Ino replied. We were sitting at a booth. Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were on one side while I sat with Asuma on the other. Choji was eating piece after piece of pork. The waitress came over with some more. "Would you like some rice?"

"YES, PLEASE!" Choji yelled.

"I'll have a bowl too," I said politely.

Asuma leaned down. "Not a big meat eater?" I scrunched up my nose, causing him to laugh.

"Choji, you have to stop eating so much!" Ino scolded him. "No girl's gonna want you if you keep eating like this!"

I began watching them curiously. "You should really consider a diet, like me and Kat-"

"Whoa!" I interrupted. "First, don't bring me into this argument! Second, I am not on a diet, nor will I ever be. I enjoy how I look and won't change for a guy. Besides most girls I know like a little meat on s guy's bones. So, please, don't make him feel bad about himself because of your personal opinions."

The four were staring at me. "What?" I demanded.

"That's the most you've spoken since you got here," Choji said. "Thanks!" before he started eating again. Ino just glared at me, and Shikamaru didn't say anything.

After a very awkward silence, the waitress came over with two bowls of rice. "Here you go," she smiled. "Anything else?"

"MORE PORK!" Choji exclaimed.

The waitress sweat dropped. "O-okay…sure…" she said, backing away into the kitchen. Choji didn't seem bothered by this and the three others sighed.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, still giggling at the look on that woman's face.

"Every time a waitress sees him eat," Asuma sighed.

"Hm," I shrugged before picking up my chopsticks. "Oh…wait…I'm allergic to rice…" I looked down, sadly. "That's not fun…Hey, Choji, want my rice?"

"YEAH! GIMME!" he reached over, grabbing my bowl and scarfing down my rice. As I watched him eat, I started laughing, uncontrollably.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Ino demanded.

"I was just thinking about what would happen if you guys went to where I live! Choji would be in food heaven. There are a lot of girls who diet too. And then there are activities for the lazy shinobi."

"What kind of activities?" Asuma asked.

"Who cares about the activities! WHAT ABOUT THE FOOD!" Choji interrupted me before I could speak. I giggled again ,reaching into my drawstring bag.

"Here," I told him before throwing two hamburgers and a hotdog at him. He caught them and unwrapped them, looking at the items strangely.

"What is it?"

"Food. Fast food. McDonald's to be exact. Theirs is the only burger I will eat," I told them. "If you hadn't noticed, I'm a very picky eater."

Ino huffed. "Not on a diet, huh?"

"No, I'm not," I rolled my eyes. "I'm just allergic to everything. Troublesome, I know, Shikamaru. I know."

In the time it took to say that, Choji had scarfed down all of the food and began ranting to Ino and Shikamaru about how delicious it was. The two looked like they were in pain. It was kind of funny to watch.

"Hey, Shikamaru, wanna show me to where I'll be staying?" I asked.

He sighed, standing up. "I guess I'll have to do it sooner or later. You have to meet my parents too. Man, what a drag. Why does it feel like we're dating?"

I snorted. "I wish."

He looked over to me. "What was that?"

"I-I, uh…mean…hey, LOOK A…PUPPY!" I said pointing out the window.

"Uh…Kat, that's Kiba…Akamaru's not with him…" Shikamaru said.

I put down my hand. "Oh…can I meet Kiba?" I asked, jumping up with excitement.

He sighed. "Sure…"

I followed him out of the restaurant. "Now they don't know about you coming from a different world, okay? We're going to say you come from a different village. Don't do anything to give us away…"

"What dost thou think me? Oblivious?"

When the Inuzuka came into view, I was filled to the rim with excitement. "KIBA!" I cried, running over to him and hugging him.

"Uh…do I know you?" he asked.

Shikamaru walked over. "She's a girl from another village that I have to show around. It's a drag, but…Tsunade's orders."

"Oh…then why is she hugging me?"

"Because we're a contradiction!"

"We're…a…contradiction?"

I let go of him and stepped back, giggling slightly. "Yeah, 'cause you're a cat and imma dog."

"I'm a cat…and you're a-"

"Oh, wait, no I mean you're a dog and I'm a Kat!" I started laughing.

"What?"

"Her name is Kat," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, cute," Kiba nodded.

"Yeah," I giggled. "I'm tired…Come now, Shikamaru! Come on! Hurry up! I wanna see where I'll be staying! Come on, come on!"

"I'm right here," he said from next to me.

I screamed. "Don't do that! You could've given me a heart attack! Jashin!"

"How did I scare you? I was walking right next to you the whole time," Shikamaru said, pulling me in another direction.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, ripping my arm from his grip.

He sighed. "My house is this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction that I was headed.

"Oh…" I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Troublesome…" he shook his head, looking up at the sky. "I wonder what my parents will think of you…"

**Ugh! Sorry! It took forever, but…I'm going to come up with a schedule maybe. I won't be posting very much on fanfiction until I get into the swing of things for certain…problems in my life.**

**Reviews are always welcome and much appreciated. OH SPEAKING OF REVIEWS, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Huh, usually I say that up at the top, but I forgot…heh. Oh, and please tell me if any characters are OOC. I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character, but…**

**Anywhozits, loves and hugs, my dearest minions,**

**Vee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Next chapter! I'm so on a roll! After this I'm gonna work on Ayu's birthday fanfic! Woot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that involves Naruto; I only own Kitten…and Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru led me to a house that he claims is his, and walked in with me right behind him. "Mom!? Dad?! I'm home!" Shikamaru called out.

"Do you have that girl with you?" a male voice answered from the next room.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "Is my mother here?"

"I'm in the kitchen," I heard a female voice reply. "Just let me," I heard a clang. "Dinner's ready!"

"Mom, we already ate," Shikamaru whined, walking into the kitchen. I followed and looked around. There was a fridge, a garbage can a sink and a table. The walls were a welcoming yellow color. Hanging on the walls were paintings and small ornaments with cute little sayings like "M is for mom, not for maid."

"Oh~" a kind looking woman giggled. "You mean like on a date?"

A man walked in from another door. He was tall with Shikamaru's hairstyle and a scar going down his face. "No son of mine is going on a date with a woman that I have yet to meet!" he said in mock anger.

I don't like her like that! How troublesome…I barely even know her," Shikamaru interrupted his parents. "We went with the team."

Shikamaru's mother came over to me. "It's great to finally have another girl around," she smiled welcomingly at me. "My name is Yoshino and this is my husband Shikaku. Welcome to our home! I'm sure you'll be happy here?"

"It depends~" I sang. "Can we make cookies?"

She laughed. "Sure we can! And cakes and brownies and cupcakes-"

"Mmm," I giggled. "I make the best pancakes EVER!"

She laughed again. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're light and fluffy and delicious!" I smiled.

"Well any girl who can cook is a girl that I'll easily welcome into my home," Shikaku said. I stared at him in shock. "What?" he asked.

"I-I can't cook…"

"You just said you made good pancakes though," Shikaku said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, I can make pancakes, just not anything else."

"And why not?"

"Because I tend to…set the stove on fire…" I smiled innocently.

"You…are an interesting girl," Shikaku smiled. "I look forward to getting to know you. It'll never be boring having her here, Yoshi."

"Ah! Yoshi!" I announced.

"Yes?" Shikamaru's mother answered. I stared at her in shock too.

"Noooo! Not you! I meant…the…video game character…Yoshi…" I blinked, confusing myself. "Uh…so…I uh have to do my summer reading, is there anywhere I can read?"

"Uh…the living room might be quiet enough," Yoshino said, still confused at what I had said.

I nodded, making my way through the door. "It's this way, yes?" the three nodded. I grinned and walked over, plopping down on a really comfy couch. Who would expect anything less for the Leaf Village's number 1 lazy ass ninja?!

I pulled out my bag that I had happened to have with me while I played in the rain, and pulled out Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. I was on…page…ten. Huh, better get reading.

I began reading out loud. For normal people that wouldn't be a problem, but for me? When I read out loud, I start to read in a country accent; don't ask me why, it just happens.

After I had read two more chapters, I put the book down. "Damn, I really hope he gets to ten to those rabbits," I sighed, stretching.

"What book is that?"

I jumped, looking over at Shikamaru. "Of Mice and Men, I have to read it for school. We're being tested on it the first week we get break from summer vacation."

"You get tests?" he asked. In reply I nodded. "Man, what a drag. I would hate to live where you do!"

I shrugged. "Eh, it gives me something to do every day."

"Then what do you do during your summer vacation?"

"I read and write fanfictions about you," I shrugged as if it were obvious.

"You what?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a Shikamaru/OC fanfiction that's longer than one chapter long," I told him, then realized what I was saying and covered my mouth. "But I don't read them all the time. Sometimes I read them about random members of the Akatsuki that you don't meet yet."

"Okay, you're really strange….it's kind of a drag…" he said, reclining on his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked, suddenly hyper.

"Sleep…watch the clouds…"

"That's kind of boring…can you show me your shadow possession jutsu?" I begged.

"Why would I waste my chakra?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You're being annoying."

"Pease?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"This is such a drag."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No!"

*Fifteen minutes later*

"Puh-lease?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Shikamaru's mom! Shikamaru is being mean to me!"

"What? No I'm not!" he denied.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Yoshino asked, walking into the room.

"She keeps bothering me to show her my jutsu, but I keep telling her no. she's been asking me 'please' for the past fifteen minutes nonstop!"

"Shikamaru's being a drag," I told her when she looked to me for confirmation of what he just said.

"Well, the cookies are done!" Yoshino said.

"Cookies!" I jumped up, excited. I love cookies! I just made some giant ass cookies at home yesterday, but my brother ate them…aw… "Shikamaru, I don't think Ino likes me that much…"

"Well, you did call her out on a lie and make her look stupid," he shrugged. "Don't you want a cookie?"

I shook my head. "Does it ever rain here?"

"Only sometimes. Not very often, why?"

"No reason," I shook my head, walking into the kitchen. "Yoshino, what do you do for fun?"

She looked over at me. "Cook. Clean. Shop."

I grinned. "Can you teach me how to cook? I promise I won't catch anything on fire! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

She laughed. "Now I know what Shikamaru was talking about, sure, I'll teach you how to cook."

"I'll clean too," I told her, crossing my heart. "I'd feel…dirty if I stayed here and didn't help out somehow. So is that all you do all day?"

"Pretty much," she shrugged. "While Shikaku and Shikamaru are out ninja-ing, I stay here and cook and clean, do all the shopping."

"Sounds like how it is back at home," I smiled at the memory. "Guys go work and support the family financially while the woman stay home and take care of the house and family."

She laughed. "So you know how to cook and clean?"

"Well, I know how to clean?"

"Good enough! Every day I'll train you with my awesome cooking skills!"

I laughed. "But first," Yoshino continued. "I want you to make pancakes tomorrow morning."

"Eh…what time?"

"Around nine, maybe? It's both Shikamaru's and Shikaku's day off," she suggested. I scrunched up my nose. "No?"

"Make it eleven," I suggested. "Mama needs her beauty sleep!"

"Me?"

"No! I call myself Mama, I don't know why though…it just caught on with me, I guess," I shrugged. "Where will I be sleeping?"

"Uh…the couch if that's alright?"

"The couch is A-Okay!" I gave her a thumbs up. "So, I'm going to pretend that I'm tired and I'm going to kick Shikamaru out of the living room."

She laughed at that. "Have fun!"

"Okay!" I waved. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

**Yay! Kitten and Yoshino are bonding! Yay! So, time for thank yous!**

**Reviews:**

_**Sheelbyyy: **_***chapter 1* I'm glad you like it! I hope you kept reading! Late reply, I'm sorry!**

_**Black Roses Wilt: **_***Chapter 1* I'm happy that you enjoy my twisted mind! Thanks for the review! And sorry for the late reply!**

_**Death's Eternal Rose: **_***Chapter 2* I'll update as fast as I can with all the stuff I have going on! Sorry for the late reply to you too! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_**Short Stuff: **_**thanks! I'm glad I was somewhat funny! Thanks for the review!**

**Followers:**

_**Sheelbyyy: **_**thanks for following too!**

_**Black Roses Wilt: **_**Thank you too for following!**

_**Die-Hard-Twi-Hard-13: **_**Thank you too for following! P.S. I like you're screen name! Are you Team Jacob or Edward?**

**Thank you to all of you who read this! You make me happy! Or do you? O_O**

**I think that's just such an awkward face! It's so perfect for an awkward person like me! Don't you think?**

**Nya, nya! You must tell me if any of my characters are OOC! Nya, I cannot tell! I need you *begin crying uncontrollably***

**You: *Backs away slowly and then breaks into a run* get me away from this crazy chic!**

**Loves and hugs, my dearest minions,**

**Vee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four of Lazy Boy! I'm sorry for the wait! I'm having major's writers' block! And I'm completely covered in bug bites. And my brother ate all my pudding. And…I should stop ranting and get on with it, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I may own Kitten, but that doesn't mean I own Naruto.**

"Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu," I whined as I dragged my feet against the carpeting of the living room.

He sighed. "What?"

"I'm tiiiiiiirrrrreeeeed," I drew out the word.

"So?"

"So unless you want me to sleep in your room, get out!" I said, as I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up. Finally, I thought. I got him up!

Okay, no he just stood up, but I managed to get him up! "I'm going, I'm going," he said, walking out of the room.

"Wait! Where's your room?"

"I'm going to bed," he said.

"But Shikamaru-"

"What a drag…you might be worse than Ino," he mumbled. I bowed my head, my bottom lip jutting out, trembling. I heard him walk away and a door open and close.

I sat on the couch and eventually laid down, and stared at the ceiling.

…

Morning came along slow enough, and I didn't get any sleep. I got up and walked into the kitchen and started taking out the ingredients for pancakes.

I heard the slow shuffle of feet, but ignored it and got to work mixing the ingredients together. "Wow, someone's an early riser," Yoshino said behind me. "What happened to 'mama needs her beauty sleep'?"

I shrugged. "Kinda hard to get some sleep when you have no idea where you are and you're brother's probably looking everywhere for you…"

"You have a brother?"

"I have a lot of brothers," I said, looking up at the ceiling, thinking. "Eight, I think."

"Wow, one girl and eight boys," I looked over to the woman, and she had a look of horror on her face.

"I wasn't the only girl," I explained. "I have five sisters."

"Oh, that must've been hard. Were you the youngest or…?"

"I was the sixth oldest," I shrugged. "My sister Melanie was fifteen minutes after me."

"Twins? I bet you get along dandy!"

I shook my head, going back to stirring. "Not really. Adam and Ethan are the only ones I usually talk to…or at least I used to talk to Ethan…you see, he died not too long ago. Actually he was killed."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"I was there," I started crying. "I watched my brother die, and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Do you know who did it?"

I nodded. "I remember their scent," I growled. "But that won't help me now…"

"Why not?"

"After he killed my brother, I killed him. I ripped his throat out," I growled.

"You…? But you're so sweet and…do you feel guilty?"

"I don't have a conscience in my true form. I have instincts," I told her, putting a glob of pancake batter on the griddle.

"You're true form?"

"I'm a werecat," I told her, flipping the pancake. "Can you get me a serving plate?"

"Sure," she nodded, walking over to a cabinet and taking out a dish. "So, what exactly is a werecat?"

"More or less, I change into a giant panther-like creature," I told her. "We Change at will. I actually am the fastest at Changing in my whole tribe."

"So you killed the man who killed your brother as a cat?"

"Both the man and my brother were in cat form during the time of their deaths," I replied.

"Hello, family and guest!" a cheerful voice said, entering the kitchen.

"Hello, Shikaku-san," I greeted, finishing more pancakes. A moment later, Shikamaru joined us.

"How was your sleep?" Yoshino asked him.

"My alarm clock went off after I woke up," he said. "What's the point in setting it if I wake up before it goes off? It's just a hassle to turn it off then. It's such a drag."

"Pancakes are done," I announced cheerfully, bringing the plate over to the table. "Enjoy!"

"Aren't you going to some too?" Yoshino asked.

"Um…" I thought for a moment. "I might…if I have my allergy pills…I'll go check!"

*A few weeks later*

I walked down the stairs of the Nara household, smiling broadly. Shikamaru and Shikaku were out working, and Yoshino and I had just finished cleaning out the spare room. Now all we had to do was make the bed and I could sleep there.

I haven't spoken to Shikamaru much after that first night. He showed me around, introduced me to some of his friends, all that stuff. "I'll finish up here," Yoshino called from the living room where she was digging through a chest. "You go out and have fun!"

"Are you sure…?" I asked, not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah, of course! Go!"

"Okay…I'll see you later then…" I said as I walked through the front door. I began walking down the road, feeling less and less comfortable the farther I went.

I was so consumed with this unsettling feeling that I…might not have been paying attention to where I was going. I bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Owie," I pouted.

"Oh, goodness! I am so sorry! I did not see you there! Will you please find it in your youthful heart to forgive me?!" a loud voice came from above me.

I started to stand up. I'm guessing I hit into this guy. He was tall with a glossy black bowl cut. He has _really_ bushy eyebrows and was wearing…green latex suit… "It's fine," I said. "I'm Kat."

"Kat, what a youthful name you have! I am Rock Lee! And these are my two youthful teammates! Neji! And TenTen!"

TenTen sweat dropped while the strange boy spoke. "Hi," she offered weakly.

I looked to Neji. He just nodded in greeting. "Hey, Neji," I said, using my 'charm'. "Isn't that a guy's name?"

He glared at me. "Let's play tag!" I suggested. "I bet all of you could outrun me!"

"Why do you say that?" TenTen asked.

"Well, you guys are ninja, and I am not," I smiled. "But I bet I can eat more pudding than all of you combined!"

"Oh…that's cool!" TenTen said, smiling back.

I suddenly felt sad that TenTen wouldn't pass the chunnin exams. "So…the chunnin exams are coming up, ne?"

"Yes! We are training very hard!"

"Well, training's not everything," I told them. "Obviously you have to train, but you also have to practice strategizing and put yourself at ease mentally."

"You speak like you know what you're doing," Neji commented.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Anyways…"

"Hey, Kat!" I heard someone calling my name. I turned and saw Team Asuma walking towards me. I rolled my eyes, turning back to my current group of weirdoes, and TenTen.

"So…I guess I must be off!"

"Wait!" Rock Lee interrupted. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

"Uh…" I sweat dropped. "Let's try one date and see how it goes…"

"Yes! That is a very youthful decision!" he announced, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me off.

"Bye, TenTen! Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji!"

**Whhhhaaaaatttttt? Now she's going out with Lee? What is wrong with my mind?! Anywhos that was supposed to happen. I have the whole story planned out already, and everything! Yeah! Isn't that youthful!?**

**I think I've had enough of Lee for one day…so please comment!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee **


	5. Chapter 5

**This installment of Lazy Boy has been delayed in being brought to you by our sponsors: Writers' block!**

**Writers' Block: it's when you want to write, but can't do it! Buy Writers' Block, it'll block ya!**

**Anyways, after that little…um…no comment…I'll get on with our usual Author's Note!**

**Oooookkkkaaayyyyy, chapter five! Yosh! Isn't this exciting! This is probably going to be a short chapter. It's going to be in Shikamaru's point of view. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so…get over it!**

It was bad enough we found a girl who claimed to be from another world, and it'll be a drag but I guess I'll deal with the fact that she's staying at our house.

She's not normal, that's for sure. Even her name isn't normal: Kitten.

Apparently we aren't real. None of us were. According to her, we're just characters in a show.

That's all she talks about too. The show that we're in: Naruto. I don't think there's anything she talks about besides that. She talks about _watching_ Naruto, _reading _Naruto, writing _fanfictions_ about Naruto, _reading _fanfictions about Naruto.

It's really annoying, and I have to hear it every day until she goes to sleep or until I go to meet up with the rest of Team Asuma for missions.

She seems to get along with my mother which I don't know is a bad thing or a good thing. She hasn't bothered me much after that first week either which—again—I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Kat stays with my mother during the days when my father and I are out, and they do normal girl things, I guess. You know, cooking and cleaning and all that.

She never leaves the house, except when she comes with me, which is why I was surprised to see her talking to Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee.

I was even more surprised when I saw her and Rock Lee holding hands. Asuma, Ino and Chouji stood with me, staring in shock at what they saw.

"Hey, isn't that Kat?" Ino asked. The girl aforementioned turned and looked at our group and smiled slightly before turning back to her conversation with the others.

I began walking towards them, Ino and Chouji at my heels, wanting to know what was going on, knowing it'll be a drag.

"Well…I guess I must be off!" she announced, about to turn around to leave when Lee grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!" he said, flashing her a smile—you know the ones where the light reflects off of them and makes a 'ting'ing noise. Yeah, I've always been jealous of that…

I couldn't see Kat's expression, but I'm sure it was horrified. Or I was sure, until she spoke.

"Uh, let's see how one date goes," she said. See, she turned him down…wait, what? She said yes? But…what?

All she would talk about was how much she loved me and the members of the Akatsuki—which I never heard of before. One thing is for sure, trying to understand girls is way beyond troublesome.

"That is a very youthful decision!" Lee announced, grabbing Kat by the wrist and dragging her away, but she turned and said her goodbyes—for some reason forgetting Neji.

Ino looked the most confused—and disgusted. "Did…she just agree to date him?" Ino asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"That was weird, ay, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, munching on his chips.

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Oh, yeah. It's quite troublesome…"

"Wha…" Ino must've caught something in my tone. "What's wrong, Shikamaru?"

"Ah, I have to get home," I lied, rubbing the back of my neck. "My mother said she wanted me home early to help with dinner. It's a drag, but I have to do it…"

"Oh…alright, bye!" Ino said, making her way back up to her perkier self.

"Bye, Shikamaru," Chouji said between bites. No one else said anything as I made my way home.

I walked into the house, seeing my mother standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her hands on her hips. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to find the deer feed," she murmured, making me strain to hear her.

"Ah, did you check near the shed, close to the vegetables?" I suggested.

"No I did not!" she smiled happily. "Thank you!"

"Right," I nodded. "Can you bring my food to my room later? I have some…business to take care of."

"Sure," she said, questioningly. "I'll bring it up later."

"Alright," I said, heading up the stairs and making my way to the newly finished guest bedroom. Or—until we find out how to get her back home—Kat's Room.

I opened the door, finding it, unsurprisingly, unlocked. The room itself looked plain: sky blue walls, white desk, dresser, and a bed in the middle of the room, its head pressed against the wall. There were a few chairs on the other side of the bed which I walked over to and sat at, waiting.

**So, yeah. I told you it was going to be a short chapter, but not to worry! The next one will be back in Kat's point of view, and set after the date, when she comes home. It's already—pretty much—written. All that needs to be done is typing, editing and all that jazz!**

**Oh and don't worry! I'll tell you how the date went…or Kat will, rather…**

**So reviews and all that are welcome! I don't quite appreciate flames as much as I do other types of comments, but…whatever, just try not to be too mean!**

**Oh, heads up! I won't be posting as much…because I've decided to start writing a novel. Not like a fanfiction, but a real novel and I will probably be giving that most of my attention, so…**

**Please review! Reviews show love! And Jashin knows you love me! I mean, who wouldn't? I'm adorable!**

**Loves and hugs, minions,**

**Vee**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHHHHOOOOOAAAAAA, can you believe how long I was gone for? Well, I'm back now and I'm going to work my hardest to update as much as I can for all of my stories…well, onward…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

Well, the date with Lee was fun…except for when he tried to get me to run laps with him around Konoha…or when he tried to get me to train with him…or when he started talking about his unyielding—yet youthful—love for Sakura. So, in short, all we did was run ("Because it is so youthful!"), spar with Neji ("It was my destiny to lose!"), and talk about Sakura ("Her hair is the color of a beautiful sunset"…What the P-Huck!?)

I shrugged it off as I walked in through the door to the Nara household. They had been very hospitable towards me despite all the inconveniences I presented. I got along especially well with Yoshino. She's so funny—especially when she yells at Shikamaru and Shikaku to do things.

I walked into the kitchen and found it empty. "That's strange…" I murmured, looking around the room. "Yoshino is always here when I come back home…"

"Oh, look!" I exclaimed, jumping over to the counter next to the sink. "There's a note! Let's see what it says…" I picked up the piece of paper and saw Yoshino's small, elegant manuscript. "Shikamaru and Kitten, Shikaku has decided to take me out to dinner for our anniversary. I hope you will behave and not destroy anything while I'm gone. Don't bug each other too much. With the dearest of love, Yoshino."

"Well, that's interesting," I giggled. "I didn't see Shikaku as a romantic…"

I picked up a glass from one of the cabinets and filled it with water before I began my march up the stairs, swinging my arms sharply as I hummed tunelessly. _Okay, my room is…down the hall last door on the right! _I mentally patted myself on the back for remembering, feeling quite proud. _Now turn the knob, and then open the door!_ Yes, I am on a roll today!

I walked through my door, smiling foolishly and set down the cup on my desk before I threw my backpack down on the floor, leaning against the same desk. I walked over to my bed and sat down, beginning to take off my shoes.

"If I was an enemy, you'd be dead," a familiarly bored-sounding voice said. I gasped, jumping up and spinning around, only to fall on my butt. _I forgot…I am not a ninja…_

"What? Shikamaru, don't do that!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at the ground.

I heard him sigh and his light footsteps coming towards e, taking his time. He stopped in front of me. I didn't shift my gaze and I was now glaring at his shoes instead of the floor. "Are you going to get up?"

I shook my head sharply in reply, refusing to look at him.

"How troublesome…" he sighed before bending down and picking me up by the elbow.

I stood there, avoiding his gaze as I waited for him to talk, but he didn't. He let go of my arm and—by the sound of the creaking—lay down on my bed. "Well? What do you want?" I demanded, turning around to look at him, my arms still crossed.

He turned his head so that he was looking at me. "You have a comfortable bed. Why don't you sleep on it?"

"I _do _sleep on it," I snapped, defensively. "I just go to sleep late, okay?"

"How troublesome," he shook his head. "You keep me up half the night."

I rolled my eyes, ready to reply. Shikamaru turned his head so that he was facing the ceiling before he spoke again, cutting off my words. "How was your date?" he asked in that infuriatingly bored tone.

"It was fine," I sighed.

"What did you two do?"

"Well, we kissed a little," I shrugged. "Did some things a good girl wouldn't do, you know. The whole thing."

He looked at me with a shocked expression which quickly turned to anger. "You did what?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

He sighed. "I don't," he insisted.

"No, you do!" I pointed at him. "You're jealous! You're jealous! Jealous, jealous, jealous! Haha, you're jealous!"

He sighed before standing up and stretching. "I'm not jealous…"

"Yes, you are!" I insisted, trying to withhold my laughter. "You are so-"

I broke off, feeling his soft lips press against mine, filling me with a warm sensation. I smiled and kissed back, deepening it as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my waist gently.

He broke the kiss and pulled away from me. "Troublesome…" he murmured before exiting my room, closing the door behind him. I stared after him, sinking down on my bed, thinking about what had just happened.

**Short chapter, I apologize, but I felt like I couldn't make this any longer! I hope you forgive me! Please review! Reviews make me happy! Loves and hugs, my dearest lovies!**

**Vee **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back! First I wanna say that I AM SO FLIPPING SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! And guess what? The end of the story will soon be dawning upon us! But don't be sad! Because there will be a sequel! And then…a third…story…you'll never guess what happens! It made me cry when I thought about it, but I figured…WHAT THE HECK!**

**Yeah, so…Disclaimer: Just by seeing this you should know what I'm going to say -_-**

Stared at my wall, trying to focus but my mind was flitting back and forth making me very confused. Why had Shikamaru kissed me? Was he actually jealous? Did he get mad because I was teasing him? Does he like me? Did he think he liked me but then kissed me and realized that he likes Ino better? Oh, Jashin, I hope not!

I soon became infuriated and stood up sharply from my bed. I growled, storming out of my room, slamming the door, and stomping my way down the hall where I stopped in front of one door. It read "Don't be a Drag and Just Knock (But Not before Noon.)"

I threw open the door. "Nara!" I yelled. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

The room was dark, like the rest of the house, seeing as it must have been quarter after midnight, give or take a few minutes. I could barely make out the outlines of the furniture in the room, but soon my eyes began adjusting to it and I saw Shikamaru slowly rise into a sitting position on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"How troublesome," he groaned, turning his head to face me slowly. "What is it?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out so I closed it again. Only to open it again and get the same problem. So basically I just stood there acting like a fish out of water for ten minutes. Jashin, I hope he couldn't see me! I really didn't think about what to say…

"Are you just going to stand around acting like a fish out of water or are you going to say something?" he asked.

I bowed my head, half of me wondering how he knew what I doing when it was so dark and the other half wondering what I should say.

"I…" I trailed off and ended up remaining silent again.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered about how troublesome I was before he stood up from his bed and made his way over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me back to his bed. I could feel my heart beat quickening, but he just sat me down on the edge of his bed, him taking the vacant spot next to me. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"What's up?" he asked, his hand lingering on my back as he stared forward at his door.

"I…I didn't really know what to say after I yelled at you," I giggled, feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks.

He sighed. "I figured as much seeing as you didn't say anything…"

"Yeah…"

"So how about you tell me why you decided to come in here and yell at me?"

"Okay…" I paused, thinking for a moment. "You kissed me!" I told him matter-of-factly, holding my pointer finger up as I made my point.

"I did…"

"Why would you do that?" I demanded. "Why do you have to make me so confused? One minute you call me troublesome and tell me you don't want any part of me and that I'm annoying and then you kiss me after I go out with Lee."

"Are you mad?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"No," I replied silently. "I'm just confused because…-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Kat?" he asked. I nodded in reply. "How troublesome, I like you, okay? But I've never actually liked anyone so I didn't know how to act around you. Okay?"

I nodded. "I get that you kissed me because you like me but then why'd you leave right after the kiss?"

"No matter how I look at it, Lee is a comrade and he's sort of a friend. You two are dating so I shouldn't have-"

I giggled. "I told Lee it wouldn't work out right after the end of the date," I told him, grinning. Shikamaru looked at me with shock. He questioned me silently. "All he did was try to get me to run laps around Konoha or spar with Neji, and talk about Sakura and how youthfully amazing she is in every way and form." I answered his unspoken question.

To my surprise, he started to laugh, slowly at first but then it escalated into hysterical laughter. I joined him with my somewhat chaotic, maniacal cackle. It only made him laugh harder, pointing at me. "Wh...What…ha-ha…is…ha…what is…ha-ha…that?" he asked.

I swatted him playfully. "It's….nyahehe…I…hehyhey…laugh like…nerherherher…this!" I cackled, tears streaming down my face.

While the both of us were still giggling, we leaned closer to each other, trying to kiss the other, but having to keep pull away to laugh some more. "Stop…stop stop!" I giggle, covering his mouth. "Okay, we can do this. Just…pfft! NYAHEHYHENERHERHERHER!" I started laughing again, accidentally head-butting Shikamaru in the process.

He chuckled slowly again, but before it could escalate he grabbed the back of my neck and smashed our lips together. My laughter suddenly died out as I get lost in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck for the second time that night and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

We parted a moment later, trying to catch our breath. I grinned at him before I started laughing quietly again. "You have the most unique laugh," he commented, pecking my lips.

"That's a good word to describe it," I smiled. "Hey, I-"

I was cut off by the door slamming open. "What is with all this fucking noise?!" Yoshino demanded, standing in the doorway with her night wear on and a serious case of bedhead with Shikaku standing behind her.

I stood up from the bed immediately, quickly followed by Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, Yoshino," I apologized, bowing to her, peaking up from my bow to see her still glaring. Shikaku sent us sympathetic glances, knowing how much Yoshino hated being woken up. "I'm…pfft!" I covered my mouth as I started to giggle again. "So…sor…sorry," I gasped, trying to breath. "I'm sorry!" I laughed.

"Sorry, mom," Shikamaru commented.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. I'm going back to sleep," she growled, sending us one last glare before storming back to her and Shikaku's room.

I tried to control my giggles, but they kept coming. Shikamaru walked over to the door and shut it gently before walking over to me and pecking me on the cheek. "We should get to sleep," he said. "Tomorrow sure will be-"

"A drag," we said in unison.

**The end for this chapter! Woot! So my father's a recruiter for the army and he had me take an ASVAB pretest and he said I got the highest score he's ever seen besides his own, lol. And I'm still in high school. Anyway, I finally got over my writers' block. It's probably the change in scenery. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but I left all my outlines and stuff for my fanfictions at home and I'm on vacation so I have no idea when this stories supposed to stop and the second story is supposed to start.**

**Anyways, I am really so so SO sorry! *gets on my knees and bows to you* I'm so sorry and I will do my best to make it up to you.**


End file.
